<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Демон может желать by ShadowPaws</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575856">Демон может желать</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPaws/pseuds/ShadowPaws'>ShadowPaws</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Incest, M/M, Rough Kissing, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPaws/pseuds/ShadowPaws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Битва Данте и Вергилия на вершине Темен-ни-гру приобретает неожиданный оборот.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Демон может желать</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Их бой длился уже слишком долго. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Пора заканчивать. Он слишком импульсивен. Он допустит просчёт".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Этот дикий взгляд. Вергилий будто видел свое отражение. Хаотичное, неспособное к долгой выдержке.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ты допустишь ошибку. Ты ошибёшься. Ты не можешь не ошибиться". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И он ошибся. Вергилий лёгким движением руки вонзил Ямато брату в грудь и выдохнул. Это оказалось проще, чем он ожидал. Данте склонился перед ним и заскрипел зубами, пытаясь сдержать стон. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Глупо, Данте. Глупо. Сила — ключ ко всему. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он вложил в эти слова все свое превосходство. Его безрассудный брат должен это понимать. Без силы нет контроля. Нет защиты. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Данте вдруг поднял голову, позволяя увидеть его хищный, окровавленный оскал. На секунду Вергилий похолодел, и этой секунды хватило. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Данте резко подался вперёд, ещё больше насадившись на меч, и, схватив Вергилия за плечи, укусил его за губу. Тот дёрнулся, не решаясь отпустить меч, и Данте поцеловал его ещё яростнее. Вергилий почувствовал солоноватый привкус крови Данте, смешавшейся с его собственной от прокушенных братом губ. Он схватил Данте за плечо и, пронзив его мечом ещё глубже, заставил брата застонать от боли, и заткнул его поцелуем, перехватив инициативу. Эти спонтанные и рваные поцелуи были проявлением бешеной демонической страсти, выродившейся из жажды крови. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Данте вдруг ослабел. Вергилий отстранился от губ брата и посмотрел на него, обессиленного и побежденного, смотрящего перед собой мутными глазами. Вергилий самодовольно ухмыльнулся и, сплюнув кровь в сторону, резким движением вытащил Ямато из тела брата, позволяя последнему упасть. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Сорвав с шеи брата амулет, Вергилий прижал на мгновение кулак ко лбу, пытаясь успокоить бешеное сердцебиение. Не выраженное до конца желание все ещё саднило на губах и ныло внизу живота, требуя разрядки. Всё, что только что случилось между ним и Данте, было для Вергилия в новинку. С человеком он ещё такого не испытывал. Ему хотелось снова броситься на Данте, искусать его кожу, его губы, растерзать его на части… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>И что ещё хуже, Вергилий хотел, чтобы Данте сделал с ним то же самое. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Успокойся. Успокойся. Сейчас это неважно. Ты уже получил, что хотел". </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Вергилий откинул волосы назад и взглянул на потерявшего сознание брата, беспомощно лежащего в луже крови. Глупец. Вергилий машинально облизал губы и почувствовал, как низ его живота наливается свинцом ещё сильнее. Он поспешно отвернулся от брата и утер губы рукавом. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не сейчас. Не время. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>